The Move
by Rogue11
Summary: In this short sequel of The Valet another misunderstanding arises. Happy 13/5 day!


To celebrate 13x5 day I wrote another little one-shot as part of my 'Fortunate Misunderstandings' series. Hope you enjoy. (Technically this is a sequel to The Valet which I wrote two years ago)

**The Move**

"Is that it?" Curiously Quatre studied the little one story house Trowa had pulled up in front.

"1365, that's the one," the young man confirmed. "I'm a little surprised, though. I'd have thought Treize would go for something bigger and in a more expensive neighborhood."

"I think that was Wufei's doing. He insisted that he would only move in together as long as they would split the expenses equally. So they bought a place that fit his budget." Quatre explained as he climbed out of the car. "Besides, how big of a house do two people need? And I happen to like the neighborhood. It is very... cozy. And did you see there was a shopping center just down the road. You could walk there if you wanted."

"Walk? To the shopping center."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Trowa laughed as he removed a wrapped package from the backseat. "I just keep forgetting you weren't born in a country where people barely even walk to their mailbox."

Quatre chuckled. Although he knew Trowa was exaggerating, he did have a point.

"Still I think two bedrooms are not that big. And what if they decide to... you know... have children some day?"

Walking up the driveway beside his lover Quatre rolled his eyes. "Someday we really need to take the time to sit down for a long talk about the birds and the bees."

Trowa gave an amused huff. "You know what I mean."

Quatre grinned. "Did you get the card?" he suddenly asked looking down at the present the other youth was carrying.

"I got it," Trowa assured him.

Two years had passed, almost to the day, since that evening when Quatre and Milliardo conspired to fix their two friends up together - and Treize almost blew it by mistaking his 'blind date' for one of the valets. In spite of that the two of them hit it off quite nicely, and finally decided to take the big step and move in together. But that wasn't even the biggest 'step' they were taking. A few days ago Treize had also gone down on his knee and popped the question. In other words, this was more than just a courtesy visit to see the new house. Wufei and Treize had invited their friends for dinner to properly celebrate their engagement, anniversary and move into the new place. Milliardo was going to catch up with them at the restaurant later.

Ringing the doorbell for a third time Trowa frowned slightly as he looked at his lover. "You think they left already?"

Quatre checked his watch. "I don't think so. We are a good fifteen minutes early. "

"Maybe they stepped out for a moment."

"Check if the door is unlocked. I believe Treize mentioned about the bell not working properly. He said to just come in."

With a shrug Trowa pressed down the doorknob and sure enough, it gave away.

"Treize, Wufei?" Quatre took a careful step inside.

There was a thumping noise; a thud, thud, thud, indicating that indeed someone was home.

"Hey guys..." he tried again but his words were drowned out by another set of thumps. Quatre exchanged a questioning look with his lover. _What are they doing. It sounds almost like..._ Quatre chuckled silently, _No, that's just my dirty fantasy._

But then the thumping noise was joined by Treize's voice. "Deeper Wufei, deeper."

_Or maybe not._ Quatre raised one eyebrow, exchanging another gaze with Trowa. The thumping became stronger and Quatre wasn't sure if hear someone pant or if that was just his imagination.

"Wrap your legs around me... like that. That will give you better leverage And use both hands. Here, let me hold it."

This time there was only one thud, and then a moan.

"Sorry sorry, did that hurt?" That was Wufei's voice.

"It's alright, don't worry. Don't stop now. Just a little more."

They could hear a few more thuds and then Treize again, sounding very satisfied. "Ah, yes. Wonderful."

"Uh huh," Wufei grunted.

"Are you alright, Little Dragon? I'm sorry you had to do all the work."

"I'm fine, just a little sore I guess."

"Wait, hold on, let me help you get off."

The sounds and voices seemed to be coming from the last room down the hall; the bedroom Quatre assumed. He took one step closer but before he could take a second one his lover put his arm on his shoulder stopping him. Silently Trowa shook his head. Pointing back toward the front door he whispered: "Let's get out of here."

But Quatre put his finger over his mouth. "Hold on." he mouthed back.

"How is this. feeling better now?" Treize's voice reached them again.

"Oh yes. Wonderful, just a little deeper. Perfect."

"You think we have time for one more?"

There was a slight squeaking sound like someone was moving around on a bed. "I don't know. Trowa and Quatre should be here any minute. Besides I don't want you to overdo it and wake up all sore in the morning."

"Don't worry about that." Treize laughed quietly. "It's not the first time I'm doing this, after all. And to tell the truth, Milliardo is a lot bigger than you."

"You did this with Milliardo?"

"But yes... all the time when we were growing up..."

The hand on Quatre's shoulder moved deeper, seizing his arm, and before the young man could protest his lover was pulling him away with gentle force.

"I think we heard more than enough." Trowa remarked once they were outside the house and he had closed the door behind them.

"But it was just getting interesting." the other youth grinned.

"Quatre!" he admonished. "Let's drive to the restaurant. We will call them on the way and tell them we are meeting there."

##

"Did you hear that?" Wufei jerked up from the bed he was still laying on, and Treize frowned slightly.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like the front door."

"I didn't hear anything." the older man admitted. "Maybe Trowa and Quatre got here... Well, I guess we will have to finish this later."

"Let me check." Wufei slipped out of the room only to find a wrapped package sitting by the front door. A quick look at the card attached to it told him that it had been left by their friends.

"This is weird," Treize frowned as his lover came back with the present. "I told them to come in because the bell wasn't working."

"Seems like they did. But why would they leave again." Turning the package over Wufei studied it from all sides then shook it carefully. "Should we open it?"

"Let's wait," the older man decided. "I'll call Quatre and see what's going on."

##

"Do you think it was ok to just leave?" Quatre threw a quick look at his lover who was driving the car.

Trowa shrugged, never even taking his eyes off the road. "It didn't seem they were ready for company. But you know, I never knew you have such a streak for an voyeur in you. Guess what I am going to do first thing we get home tonight?"

The other youth grinned. "Throw me onto the bed and have your way with me?"

"Maybe that too," Trowa smirked back. "But AFTER I check the bedroom for hidden cameras."

"You realize we did leave the present, right? So they will know we were there." Quatre switched the conversation back to their original topic. "What are we going to tell them why we left?"

"I don't know," his lover shrugged again. "We will think of something."

There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Is it just me or was it a little insensitive of Treize to comment on Wufei's 'size' like that? I mean comparing your lovers in your mind is one thing, but openly talking about it..."

"Yeah, I think you are right. I never thought of Treize as being inconsiderate like that. But then I didn't realize he was a good liar either."

"Liar?" Trowa echoed.

"He and Milliardo always insisted that they have never been anything but good friends."

"Friends with benefits it seems." the young man huffed. "Yeah I guess no matter how good you think you know your friends, every once in a while they still manage to surprise you. Like I would have never in a million years pictured Wufei as the one on top."

"Now who is the voyeur?" Quatre laughed. "But you are right, I also figured Treize to be the one..." The ringing of his cell phone interrupted their conversation. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hold on, that's him now."

"Wufei?"

"No." Quatre shook his head as he hit the answer button. "Hey there, Treize."

"Hello Quatre. We just found the gift box you left. Where are you guys?"

"Um... on the way to the restaurant."

"I thought you were going to see the house first. Why didn't you come in when you were here?"

"Well... do you want us to come back?"

"No, that's alright. Let's meet at the restaurant in let's say 30 minutes, and then we can all drive back here after dinner. Milliardo was going to come later, too. He hasn't seen the new house yet either."

"Sounds like a plan." Quatre agreed. "See you guys in a bit then."

###

"This is a nice little restaurant ," Trowa remarked as the five men settled down at their table. "You are coming here often?"

Wufei shook his head. "It's only our third time. We discovered the place while we were house hunting."

"But with it being so close to home it might easily become a new favorite." Treize added. He had reserved a table on the patio. The sun was just about to start setting but a set of lanterns and an overhead heater over every table created a comfortable and cozy atmosphere.

A waiter came with their menus. He introduced himself and asked if he could start them off with something to drink and some appetizers.

"May I recommend we begin with a couple of their mixed hors d'oeuvre platters?" Treize suggested after they had ordered their drinks. "They are absolutely delicious, aren't they, Little Dragon?"

"They really are." Wufei smiled, even overlooking the fact that Treize was calling him by his pet name in public.

"Sounds great," Quatre concurred and Milliardo nodded in agreement.

The waiter bowed slightly. "Then I'll be back with your appetizers and your drinks shortly."

"You can also bring two of the bottles of champagne we selected when we made reservations." Treize told the man before he could leave.

"Very well, Sir. Anything else?"

""Thank you that should be all for now."

"Two bottles of champagne before we even had dinner? What are you trying to do, get us all drunk?" Milliardo smirked. "By the way, how do guys like Quatre and Trowa's present?"

"Sorry, we haven't looked at it yet." Wufei admitted. "We thought we would open it later when we are all at the house together."

"Oh, I thought you were going to meet there **before** dinner?"

"We were, but somehow got a little mixed up."

"Yes, why exactly didn't you come inside?" Treize wanted to know. "I'm still not quite sure what happened. You knew the door was open."

"We did... come inside that is." Quatre admitted. "But it seemed like you two were... a little busy."

"So?" Wufei sounded a little puzzled.

"Some things are just not meant to be interrupted, if you know what I mean." Trowa tried to clarify, but the expression of confusion on his friend's face only deepened.

By now even the conversation even stirred Milliardo's interest. A smirk crossed his face as he raised one eyebrow. "What exactly have the two of you been 'busy' with?"

Innocently Treize shrugged. "Hanging up your pictures in the bedroom. Well, one of them at least..."

"You are going to have pictures of Milliardo hanging in your bedroom?" That was about the weirdest thing Quatre had ever heard.

Wufei huffed. "Not pictures OF Milliardo. What's is wrong with you? Pictures painted by him of course."

"OH!" Quatre replied, looking more than just a little sheepish.

"Yes," Treize confirmed. "As you might remember, Milliardo gave us two portraits last year for our first anniversary. I had Wufei hanging in my apartment and vice versa. But they are actually a set and so we decided to put them up next to each other in our new bedroom..."

**:::: Flashback ::::**

"I do like the idea," Wufei agreed to his fiancé's suggestion. "There is just one problem. These are solid brick walls, we would need a drill and the right hardware to hang up any pictures, not to mention a ladder. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow and then do it?"

"But Milliardo will be coming by tonight after dinner." Treize pointed out. "I'd like him to see that we are still enjoying his paintings."

"Hmm... Quatre and Trowa will be here soon; there isn't enough time to go to the hardware store now. I guess a good nail and a hammer will have to do, temporarily," the younger man mused.

"Those should be in the toolkit."

Wufei nodded. "I'll get it. You find the pictures. They should be in one of the brown boxes marked Misc."

By the time he returned his fiancé had not only found but also unpacked the two paintings.

"Do we have a solid chair I can stand on?"

Treize looked around. "Oh I know. Climb on my shoulders."

"What?"

"It's alright, come on." The older man settled down on the extra wide bed they had just finished setting up, and crouched down. "Come on."

Wufei looked at him with a good portion of skepticism but finally shrugged and complied. Armed with a couple of heavy nails and a solid 2 pound hammer he climbed onto his fiancé's shoulder's like a child who was getting a ride from his father. "You sure I am not too heavy?"

"It's fine." Treize assured him as he rose to his feet. "Let's put the pictures over there right over the dresser where we can see them from the bed." he suggested as he walked over to the wall in question.

"Tell me where?" Wufei asked.

"A little more to the right and about 5 inches higher, just a bit more...yes that should do."

The younger man marked the spot and started to pound one of the nails into the wall. "Man, this is like..."

"...trying to drive a nail into a sold brick wall?" Treize joked. "Come on, you can do it."

After about a dozen more hits the nail was slowly start to penetrate the wall but it was far from deep enough to hang a heavy piece of framed canvas onto it.

"Deeper Wufei, deeper." Treize encouraged his fiancé.

As Wufei continued to pound away at the nail with one hand, he was holding it in place with the other.

"Wrap your legs around me... like that. That will give you better leverage." The older man adjusted Wufei's feet, interlacing them behind his back. "And use both hands. Here, let me hold it." He reached up to hold the nail so that the young man had both hands free.

Wufei reached out, bringing the hammer down hard on the nail. Unfortunately on the nail of his fiancé's thumb.

Treize grimaced as he let out a painful moan.

"Sorry sorry, did that hurt?"

"It's alright, don't worry," He assured the young man with a somewhat forced smile. "Don't stop now. Just a little more."

A few more hits did the job, driving the nail deep enough into the wall. Treize handed Wufei one of the two paintings, and then as he was hanging on the wall he took a step back to study it from a distance.

"Ah, yes. Wonderful."

"Uh huh," Wufei grunted in agreement as he massaged his shoulder. Keeping his arms raised while using the heavy hammer had caused his muscles to tense up and ache.

"Are you alright, Little Dragon? I'm sorry you had to do all the work."

"I'm fine, just a little sore I guess."

"Wait, hold on, let me help you get off." Treize crouched down in front of the bed, giving the younger man a hand as he climbed down. He gestured for Wufei to lay down, and started to massage his shoulders. Gentle fingers moved slowly and tenderly over those tense muscles.

"How is this. feeling better now?"

"Oh yes," the young man sighed. "Wonderful, just a little deeper. Perfect."

"You think we have time for one more?"

Wufei turned to face his fiancé. "I don't know. Trowa and Quatre should be here any minute. Besides I don't want you to overdo it and wake up all sore in the morning."

"Don't worry about that." Treize laughed quietly. "It's not the first time I'm doing this, after all. And to tell the truth, Milliardo is a lot bigger than you."

"You did this with Milliardo?"

"But yes... all the time when we were growing up. You see when I left for college Milliardo was still finishing high school; boarding school to be precise. When I came to visit I would take him with me into town and we usually ended up breaking curfew. So the only way to get back into his room unnoticed was to climb the wall behind the dormitory. Did I mention it was a rather tall wall."

"And he would use you as his human step-ladder?" the younger man laughed.

"More or less. But..."

"Did you hear that?" Wufei interrupted his fiancé mid-sentence as he jolted up from the bed.

Treize frowned slightly. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like the front door."...

**:::: End Flashback ::::**

"That's all?" Quatre had to fight the urge to burst out into laughter as Treize finished his account. Beside him Trowa also could hardly keep a straight face.

"What do you mean, 'that's all' ?" Wufei frowned. "What exactly were you thinking we were doing?"

"I'm sorry," his friend chuckled. "But I'm afraid I'll have to plead the Fifth on that one."

______________________________________________________________________________  
The End

Author's Note: Happy 13x5 day!


End file.
